


Gift

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Gen, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake gives a Christmas gift to a dear friend. Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/14430178690/inspired-by-this-lovely-picture) on Tumblr.

(( inspired by [this picture](http://kilehye.tumblr.com/post/14399453366) ))

Admittedly, Tipsy Gambit’s holiday bash is a much better party than you could ever throw. The girl knows her parties, that’s for sure. And that tree! Golly, it’s amazing that she even got it in here. In face, you have to wonder if she got Galactic Gungirl to help, because you can’t figure out any other way to get that monster through the doors or windows.

There’s great food, great music, great decorations, great location—everything is perfect. Villains and heroes alike party together tonight, united under a Christmas truce. There was even an anonymous gift exchange!

Of course, you weren’t exactly happy with the gift you received, given that it was… er, kind of a big joke gift. At least you hope so. You aren’t sure who thought it was a great idea to bring a set of Santa-themed lingerie, but that was the box you ended up picking out of the pile. Ugh!!

It isn’t until you see a certain figure on his own, leaning against the wall by the refreshments table, that you realize not everyone participated in the gift exchange. You’ve been so distracted tonight, what with all the mingling and bickering and partying, that you hadn’t noticed that Otto isn’t shadowing you like he normally does.

He’s been off on his own all evening, undeniably separate from all the flesh-and-blood revelers. Guilt pricks your conscience, and you hastily make your way over to him.

“Otto!” He glances over when you call his name, and he inclines his head slightly in welcome. You grin, sheepishly, and take up a position beside him.

“Are you having fun?” His focus is solely on you now that you’re paying attention to him, the rest of the party forgotten.

“You bet! Well, mostly, anyway.” You chuckle. You swear, if a few certain people weren’t here, this party would be the best you’ve ever attended. “What about you?”

He shrugs, slightly. “I’m watching.”

“You can party too, you know.” You nudge him, playfully, hoping to elicit a smile out of him, but he still looks so broody. You feel bad. “Oh, um, I have something for you!”

You dig in your pockets, hoping to have something that could work as a possible gift. Damn it all, why didn’t you think to get something for him before? You finally end up drawing a black handkerchief out of your pocket, the only viable option since you doubt a handful of change would make a good impression. You step in front of him, reaching out to tie the black kerchief around his neck.

“There you go, Otto! You look much snazzier this way.” You smile awkwardly, hoping you can break him out of whatever funk he’s sunk into.

He stares at you for a few moments, expression neutral, but then finally he smiles back at you. It’s small, but it’s there. “Thanks.”

You grin, delighted.


End file.
